Harsh Words
by God of Fire
Summary: What's some snogging and implied EVERYTHING between friends?
1. By the Lake

title: Harsh Words  
  
rating: R  
  
keywords: ginny/draco  
  
category: romance, humor  
  
summary: just some snogging and cutdowns in front of the lake.  
  
discalimer: they belong to jk rowling.  
  
a/n: REVIEW ME!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hello Weasley," Draco said as he came to sit next to her on the grass by the lake. Shouldn't you be inside thinking of more ways to make money and support your family?"  
  
Ginny sneered at him and scooted a few inches away from him. "Shouldn't you be inside making yourself more of a morally wrong person? After all, Voldemort would never want any of his death eaters to have a soul."  
  
Draco flinched slightly. "Harsh words, Weasley. But I hate to disappoint you. I'm not my father and you know it."  
  
"True, your father -is- much better looking. I mean, we  
  
-could- do something about this mousy hair of yours..." Ginny trailed off as she messed with the front portion of Draco's long hair.  
  
"Stop it, damnit," Draco said as he grabbed Ginny's wrist. She jerked her arm back out of Draco's grasp. "Why do you always have to be so goddamn annoying?"  
  
"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Ginny said instantly.  
  
"Why are you such a bitch?"  
  
"Me?" Ginny asked as she put her hand over her heart. "A bitch? Never. I just don't put up with people's shit."  
  
"You put up with mine pretty well."  
  
"I don't put up with anything you dish out, Malfoy. I just shove it back in your face twice as hard."  
  
Draco laughed and reached a hand over to twirl a lock of Ginny's red hair in his fingers. "Why does everyone in your family have red hair?"  
  
"Well you see there's something called a dominat trait-" Ginny began before Draco cut her off.  
  
"I don't need a lesson in human genetics. Well come to think of it, a physical lesson might not be that bad." Draco said with a smirk as Ginny shoved his hand out of her hair.  
  
"Fuck you," Ginny spat at him harshly.  
  
"Take a number, Weasel."  
  
"I already did, Snake."  
  
"Then stand in line."  
  
"Behind who?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"My mother? My mother has better morals than that. And so do I. Malfoys are the -last- on my list."  
  
Draco moved closer to Ginny. She didn't move away, but she looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"You can't tell me that you wouldn't jump me if you had the chance. You know you want this," Draco said softly in her ear. He kissed her temple in a very seductive way.  
  
"I would never," Ginny said hesitantly, he voice betraying her. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You wouldn't give this up," he said.  
  
"What makes you think I would want it in the first place?"  
  
"You haven't resisted so far," Draco said as he moved a hand up to turn her face from his.  
  
"Get your nasty hands off of me!" Ginny said. She got up and began to walk away. Draco jumped up from his spot on the grass and walked in front of her. He turned and began to walk backwards, facing her.  
  
"You just going to walk away from me without saying goodbye?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," ginny said. She reached a hand up and shoved him hard. He went flying backward and landed on his ass in the dirt.  
  
"You bitch. You'll ruin my robes like that!"  
  
"So what. You have the money. Go back out and buy new ones." Ginny walked away from Draco, frowning as she did so.  
  
"Hey, come back here," Draco got up off the ground and ran after Ginny. He grabbed both of her arms and turned her around. She fought him, but he made her stop.  
  
"You know, you aren't all that bad looking when you're angry." Draco said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. For once she didn't fight him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ginny said as she looked into the depths of his eyes.  
  
"Because you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you," Ginny said softly, leaning in a little.  
  
"Yes you do," Draco said as he moved a little closer.  
  
"No I don't," Ginny said as their noses touched.  
  
"Yes you do," Draco said as his lips barely touched hers.  
  
"No I-" Ginny shut up and kissed Draco back with a fierce intensity that Draco hadn't expected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to the ground with her.  
  
They lay on the grass in the middle of nowhere on that Saturday afternoon kissing like ther was no tomorrow. And for as much as they knew, there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Not if anyone else found out about their physical relationship at the current moment.  
  
Ginny pulled back from Draco's lips and looked at him. He smiled softly and seductively at her.  
  
"You know, you taste better than you look. That's hard to do since you're so gorgeous," Draco said as he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
Ginny giggled and looked around. "You know, with words like that, you might just get an even better taste."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. Right now if you'd be so kind as to get up off of me. The ground isn't exactly a place that I'd want to be caught fucking on."  
  
"Oh, such harsh language. You really should clean up that mouth," Draco said as he helped Ginny to stand.  
  
"How about I clean you up?"  
  
"That sounds kinky," Draco said as they walked back towards Hogwarts.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: so it was short and i enjoyed writing it. i made sure taht i didn't go into plot or strict grammar. so don't hound me for it. just REVIEW 


	2. In the Bushes

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand tightly and pulled her towards the school quickly. Ginny felt as if Draco would jerk her arm out of socket if he went any faster. Her legs weren't as long as his after all.  
  
"Goddamnit, Weasley. Can't you go any faster?" Draco stopped near the side entrance that they had used to come outside.  
  
"I'm running as fast as I can, but you're too eager to fuck me and it's killing your logical thinking. My legs aren't as long as yours."  
  
"And you don't want to jump my bones?"  
  
A slight blush crept up Ginny's face and she laughed nervously. A few seconds of tenseness passed over them and before Ginny knew what was happening, she was laying on the ground with a very rough, pushy Malfoy trying his best to get her shirt over her head.  
  
"You know, I love a good go as much as the next girl, but I hate to break it to you that I won't do this here."  
  
Draco leaned down and stared at her closely. He was so close that their noses barely touched. Ginny could feel the anxiousness in him rising. Or maybe it was the fact that his passion was growing more and more, pressing against her leg.  
  
"Whre did you put your wand today?" Ginny asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Would you like to see?"  
  
"I sure as hell wouldn't. And I speak for everyone else when I say that," a voice said from behind them. Draco looked back over his houlder to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry standing near them.  
  
Ginny let out a squeak and covered her mouth to prevent any other noises from escaping.  
  
"Who is that you're ravishing in the bushes, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smile hiding behind his lips.  
  
"Weasley's sister," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
They all shared a good laugh among enemies before Ron's eyes turned dark.  
  
"Seriously, now. Who is it?"  
  
"Your sister."  
  
Draco stood up and helped Ginny to stand. She brushed the grass and leaves off of her robes. She gave her brother a shy smile as the blush crept up her face.  
  
"Looks like you're the only one here not getting any action, Weasley," Draco said as he slipped his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny looked away. "I'm fairly sure that Potter and Granger here are having a go at it..."  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other briefly and looked away, pink in their cheeks.  
  
"When I get thorugh with you, you won't be able to have a go with anyone..."  
  
Ron advanced forward with his wand out, but Draco and Ginny were already running inside the school laughing heartily, the thoughts of kinky sex at the front of their minds.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: i got so bored tonight. this is the second story update in a half hour. lemme know what you think. 


End file.
